Private Dancer - de DarkTragicAngel
by Le Renard Bleu
Summary: TRAD! UA. Thor fait une profonde dépression. Chaque jour est une répétition du précédent. Un jour sa réserve d'alcool s'épuise alors il se rend au magasin. Là, il y voit un étranger avec des cheveux noir de jais et des traits pâles et fascinants et il décide de le suivre. Et à ce moment-là, sa vie changea complètement. Résumé complet à l'intérieur!
1. Chapter 1

Private Dancer

.

.*.*.

.

Author: DarkTragicAngel

Authorlink: u/1452999/

Storylink: s/11486342/1/

Traduction: Le Renard Bleu

Bêta-lecture/correction: Alena Aeterna

.*.*.

Résumé:

UA. Thor fait une profonde dépression et vit isolé dans son propre monde. Chaque jour est une répétition du précédent. Un jour sa réserve d'alcool s'épuise alors il se rend au magasin. Là, il voit un étranger avec des cheveux noir de jais et des traits pâles et fascinants. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il décide de le suivre. Et à ce moment-là, sa vie changea complètement. Slash explicite, Smut et beaucoup de danse chaude.

.*.*.

NA: Marvel ou ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

NT: Cette fanfiction appartient à DarkTragicAngel. Allez lui dire coucou =)

Je remercie infiniment ma bêta qui a juste fait un travail de dingue ! T'es la meilleure !

Je dédicace cette traduction à Mimi-sterek ! Elle est pour toi Honey !

.

.*.*.

.

Deux mois. Chaque jour passé durant les deux derniers mois avait été le même triste jour gris dans un certain appartement du septième étage. Les stores étaient toujours fermés et la lumière éteinte ainsi l'habitation était plongée dans une obscurité permanente. Des petites boites en carton contenant des célèbres plats à emporter de marque déposée avaient été oubliées sur le comptoir de la cuisine, la table et le sol. La nourriture non consommée, qui avait séché et pourri, avait été abandonnée et négligée. Une odeur de poussière remplissait les pièces dont l'unique compagnon était le silence.

Thor s'assit sur le canapé placé au milieu du sombre salon, immobile, ne faisant qu'un avec les ombres. Il se mit à l'opposé de la TV et fixa son écran noir inanimé. Il porta sa canette de bière à ses lèvres. Elle était vide et sa gorge était sèche alors il la jeta mollement au sol. Sans regarder ce qu'il faisait, ses mains se mirent à la recherche d'une autre mais il n'en trouva pas. Thor se pencha alors, et ses yeux, déjà accoutumés à l'obscurité, n'aperçurent que des douzaines et des douzaines de boites de conserve et de bouteilles en verre déjà consommées, et donc inutiles, éparpillées sur le sol. Il soupira.

Deux mois. Déjà deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le jour où sa joyeuse vie s'était arrêtée. D'un instant à l'autre, son monde avait dégringolé et s'était écroulé. Etant marine, Thor avait été quotidiennement confronté à la rapidité et à la fragilité de la vie. Face aux dangers de la guerre, il était constamment en alerte et apprêté à faire face à la mort. Mais il n'avait jamais été préparé à la mort hors des champs de bataille. C'était arrivé sans prévenir, ce fut lors d'un beau matin de printemps, quand le soleil brillait chaudement et que des fraiches brises rafraichissaient les arbres en fleur. Un conducteur de camion fatigué avait fermé les yeux durant une rapide seconde, et lors de cette rapide seconde, l'immense véhicule roula rapidement et de manière incontrôlée sur la route. Durant cette rapide seconde, il rencontra une insoupçonnée petite Fiat blanche. La collision avait été frontale, brisant la voiture comme si elle était faite de papier, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût méconnaissable. Le conducteur était mort instantanément, repeignant le parebrise de rouge.

Deux mois depuis que tous les rêves de bonheur de Thor s'étaient effacés en un clignement d'œil. Les rêves d'un mariage avec une belle et douce jeune femme, des rêves d'enfants courant partout dans la maison, des rêves de jours ensoleillés sur des plages paradisiaques et de chaudes nuits autour d'un feu de camps dans les montagnes. Déjà deux mois s'étaient envolés depuis le jour où Jane était morte dans un accident de voiture.

Thor avait été démis de ses fonctions militaires, ayant servi et risqué sa vie pour son pays plus que la plupart des autres soldats, il lui avait été offert tout le temps du monde pour pleurer. Alors il passait son temps à pleurer. Le temps devint une chose abstraite, floue, quelque chose d'impossible à saisir et comprendre. Le temps devint inexistant, absent, car chaque jour n'était que la répétition de celui d'avant. Le Temps. Deux mois et la douleur restait la même.

Les jours devenaient des semaines et Thor s'isolait lui-même du monde. Il ignorait la sonnerie de la porte, il avait éteint son téléphone, et se déconnectait d'internet. Doucement, les amis et la petite famille qu'il avait s'étaient éloignés car que leurs tentatives de le contacter étaient refoulées et mal reçues. Thor s'était reculé de la société, parce que sa vie sans Jane n'avait pas de sens du tout. Mais quelque part, il se gardait en vie, perdu dans un brouillard de jours sombres et de nuits obscures, dans lesquels il avait trouvé un soulagement grâce aux effets apaisants des litres de bière.

Thor soupira, il se leva à contrecœur et trébucha un peu tandis qu'il marchait. Ses jambes étaient engourdies du fait d'avoir été assis plusieurs heures, ses pas étaient déséquilibrés par ses pieds qui n'étaient plus habitués à sentir le sol solide sous eux. Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur puis gémit. Pas une seule canette ou bouteille de bière. Trébuchant à travers le salon, Thor chercha frénétiquement son portefeuille sous la pile de déchets et de courriers indésirables. Il le trouva finalement puis sortit de son appartement et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois car ils n'étaient plus acclimatés à une quelconque forme de lumière. L'éclairage du couloir était lumineux à en crier alors Thor décida de prendre les escaliers où les lumières des lampes variaient. Il fit un pas à l'extérieur et sa vision accueillit le ciel du soir, mais ses oreilles furent torturées par les bruits qui étaient trop forts à son goût. Les gens parlaient pendant qu'ils traversaient, les voitures roulaient et klaxonnaient, de la musique s'échappait des magasins, ils formaient tous un insupportable capharnaüm.

Thor entra dans le magasin pratique le plus proche de son immeuble et se dirigea platement vers la section des boissons alcoolisées, ignorant toutes les couleurs lumineuses et les sons environnants ce monde familier mais indésiré. Il se saisit de deux boites de vingt-quatre bouteilles, souhaitant partir de ce lieu désagréable le plus tôt possible, mais lorsqu'il fit demi-tour et s'en alla en direction de la caisse, ses yeux captèrent l'aperçu d'un homme se tenant devant la vitrine. Thor se stoppa et observa l'homme avec une curiosité jusque-là oubliée. La tête de l'homme était légèrement inclinée vers le bas, ses yeux concentrés sur l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses mains, de longs doigts noueux tapant assez rapidement. Il était grand et mince, ses cheveux ramenés en une élégante queue de cheval étaient plus sombres qu'une nuit étoilée mais son visage était blanc comme un matin enneigé. Thor voyait seulement son profil bien dessiné, avec des traits anguleux mais toujours gracieux. Amusées, les fine lèvres se courbèrent et l'objet fut placé dans la poche du pantalon puis l'inconnu se mit à marcher.

Sans plus réfléchir, Thor laissa tomber les deux boites de bière et se hâta à l'extérieur. Il regarda à sa droite et vit l'homme marcher d'un pas sûr et rythmé non loin de lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, Thor suivit l'homme. C'était un étranger. Thor ne l'avait jamais vu avant de sa vie, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui attirait son attention, cela lui donna l'impulsion de le suivre. Le blond traqua l'étranger avec une distance de sécurité et de réserve. Tous les sons bruyants, toutes les couleurs agressives et toutes les lumières aveuglantes s'éteignaient autour de lui et étaient engloutis par la soirée. Les yeux de Thor ne pouvaient seulement percevoir qu'une chose : l'homme qu'il suivait sans raison.

L'étranger se dirigea en toute confiance vers la porte d'entrée d'un pub dont Thor lut l'en-tête. Asgard. Il entra et fut accueilli par une femme souriante se tenant derrière un petit comptoir. Il la paya pour les frais obligatoires de consommation puis Thor se mit à marcher à travers le pub qui était grand et spacieux. Il dût arrêter sa recherche un moment, la musique était trop forte et vibrante pour ses oreilles, la lumière était trop brillante et clignotait de manière vertigineuse tandis qu'elle s'agitait continuellement. Après avoir pris de profondes inspirations, Thor se recomposa. Avançant maintenant progressivement, il s'adaptait lentement à son environnement, le scannant et cherchant l'étranger de grande taille qui avait capturé son regard. Il marcha prudemment le long de l'ilot entouré de chaises, de tables rondes et du bar. Au centre de la vaste séparation se trouvaient trois scènes surélevées en demi-cercle, chacune avais sa propre barre en métal. Deux femmes et un homme dansaient de manière lente, séduisante et gracieuse, chacun sur son propre podium, leurs membres jouant autour de la barre, leurs mouvement taquinant leurs spectateurs qui leurs jetaient de l'argent ou plaçaient les billets dans leurs sous-vêtements. Thor se trouvait dans un club de strip-tease.

Il contourna les scènes et longea le bar deux fois mais aucune trace de l'homme. Peut-être travaillait-il ici et ferait-il bientôt son apparition. Thor commanda une pinte au bar, s'assit puis prit une gorgée de sa boisson. Et toujours sans savoir pourquoi, il attendit.

Après quelques musiques, les danseurs quittèrent la scène et trois nouveaux danseurs y entrèrent, complètement habillés. Une poussée d'adrénaline parcourut Thor lorsqu'il reconnut l'homme qu'il avait suivi plus tôt, se tenant sur la scène située à sa gauche. Il attrapa son verre et alla, hypnotisé, plus près de la scène où l'étranger, situé sous une lumière bleue, attendait que la musique commence. Thor trouva une chaise à une table vide et s'y assit. L'homme était vêtu d'un costume qui lui donnait l'apparence d'un homme des années 50. Le chapeau incliné gracieusement sur sa tête penchée, dissimulant son visage sous son ombre, seules ses lèvres étaient visibles et elles étaient courbées en un sourire confiant. La musique commença.

La bière avait été oubliée sur la table, tout comme le chagrin avait été laissé derrière les portes de la boite de nuit. Les yeux de Thor étaient bloqués sur la silhouette de l'homme inconnu et toutes pensées désertèrent son esprit. L'étranger dansait habilement, il balançait ses hanches de manière gracieuse mais taquine. Ses longs doigts attrapèrent la barre fermement pendant que son long corps faisait de grands cercles autour d'elle. Il se pencha en arrière puis, avec sa main libre, il envoya son chapeau sur le public. Un cri d'enthousiasme s'éleva de la partie gauche du club lorsque le chapeau qu'il avait lancé fut attrapé par une jeune femme enjouée. Avec un élégant mouvement rapide, l'homme se redressa, ses yeux rencontrèrent la fille durant une seconde et son sourire devint malicieux.

Ses mouvements étaient captivants, harmonieux et ondulaient comme un serpent. Il bougeait tranquillement de l'autre côté de la scène, se rapprochant assez pour que le public puisse sentir son eau de Cologne, mais pas assez pour que les spectateurs puissent le toucher. Il flirtait avec la barre tandis que ses yeux dansaient pour ses visiteurs. L'homme aux cheveux brun savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il dosait parfaitement ses mouvements et ses regards coquins. Juste assez pour goûter un peu de sa sensualité, juste assez pour devenir affamé de lui. Tandis que la musique continuait, ses longs doigts ouvrirent délicatement bouton après bouton. Un gilet tomba avec désinvolture sur la scène. Il défit sa queue de cheval et ses cheveux tombèrent chutèrent parfaitement autour de sa tête, juste sous ses épaules, accentuant ainsi sa beauté. Il se contorsionna et fit des pirouettes, utilisant ingénieusement l'espace de la scène. Sa chemise blanche immaculée était à moitié ouverte, juste assez pour frustrer les spectateurs. Tous les yeux devenaient de plus en plus affamés à chaque fois qu'un bouton était ouvert.

La danse continua sur la seconde chanson, elle commença avec lui enlevant la chemise, révélant son ventre joliment entretenu. Les bretelles étaient toujours présentes et il devint l'image vivante du péché. L'homme sourit malicieusement quand une fois de plus il se pencha en arrière sur la barre et tourbillonna autour d'elle, ses yeux étincelants d'amusement en scannant à nouveau les visages de ses spectateurs. La seconde musique était plus vigoureuse et ses longs membres élégants se déplaçaient équitablement, tandis que ses hanches se balançaient joyeusement au rythme des battements. Thor était convaincu que cet homme s'amusait réellement. Il aimait la façon dont il captivait son public, la façon dont il dominait leurs fantasmes.

Les bretelles furent enlevées et elles tombèrent paresseusement au sol. Il dansait taquinement et ses doigts brossèrent la ceinture de son pantalon, donnant l'illusion qu'il allait les enlever mais il ne le fit jamais. Une voix excitée lui cria de les retirer et il gloussa fier et amusé, exhibant pour la première fois ses dents parfaitement alignées. Son sourire était magnifiquement cruel. Il ne retira pas le pantalon et dansa à la place un peu plus longtemps.

La troisième musique commença, les lumières étaient rouges et la musique lente. L'homme tourna son dos à la scène et bougea, effectuant de lents mouvements sinueux, tel un serpent prenant son temps pour piéger sa victime avec sa danse hypnotisante. Une jambe encercla la barre, une main la tint, l'autre brossa ses cheveux pendant qu'il arquât son dos. Ses yeux étaient fermés et doucement il se redressa. La danse n'était plus précipitée par les battements de musique mais la tension était bien présente sur la scène. Toujours dos au public, il balança ses hanches vers la droite, puis il les balança vers la gauche. Et doucement, le vêtement glissa le long de ses longues jambes interminables. Un parfait postérieur en forme de cœur se révéla, un fin slip noir séparait les fesses.

Le public était silencieux. Le public était extatique. Le danseur se retourna et la lueur dans ses yeux était fière et très confiante. Il était l'image vivante de la tentation et il le savait parfaitement. Comme un paon, il étalait toute sa beauté en prenant de petites poses gracieuses au bord de la scène. Son sourire devint cruel et la lumière dans ses yeux malicieuse tandis qu'il récupéra l'argent sur le sol et il permit à certains hommes et femmes de remplir son petit sous-vêtement de gros billets. La musique varia, les lumières s'assombrirent et le danseur recula, s'éloignant de la scène telle une apparition.

Thor était gelé, il n'avait plus de souffle. Il était confus et quand le nouveau danseur monta sur la scène, il se leva et quitta le cabaret en un battement de cils. Pourquoi avait-il suivit cet homme ? Pourquoi le fascinait-il ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu retirer ses yeux de cet homme lorsqu'il dansait ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Thor rentra dans son appartement, pantelant et haletant à la recherche d'air. Sa tête des pensées folles tourbillonnait, ses oreilles jouaient toujours la séduisante musique, ses yeux continuaient de regarder la danse sinueuse dans l'ombre. Thor ne savait pas pourquoi cela était arrivé, tout ce qu'il savait, c'étaitqu'il voulait revoir cet homme. Il avait besoin de le revoir. Et il le reverrait.

.*.*.*.

Deux mois. Pour la première fois en deux mois, Thor avait conscience du temps. Il avançait si lentement et se moquait de son impatience. Il commença à gigoter partout dans la maison, ne sachant pas quoi faire avec le temps qui lui avait été donné. Thor était agité et lors de ses recherches pour quelque chose qui pourrait l'occuper, il trouva ses poids. Il observa l'objet familier et, soudainement, se sentit nostalgique des jours où il entrainait son corps à être fort et malléable. Pour la première fois en deux mois, Thor leva les poids lourds et entraina les muscles de ses bras. Ils étaient lents à force de ne pas avoir été utilisés.

L'étrange sensation d'une énergie retrouvée afflua sous sa peau, réchauffant son sang et revitalisant ses muscles. L'étrange étonnante émotion d'un enthousiasme perdu envahit son âme et Thor passa des heures à faire tous les exercices possibles, jusqu'à ce que son corps ne puisse plus le supporter, et il s'effondra épuisé sur le sol. Couvert de sueur et haletant, Thor sourit pour la première fois en deux mois. Il se sentait étrangement excité d'être en vie, une curieuse quantité d'adrénaline passait dans ses veines. Tout son corps le picotait et se plaignait du surplus d'entrainement, mais son âme était rafraichie et illuminée. Thor ferma ses yeux et, pour la première fois en deux mois, tomba dans un profond et paisible sommeil, au milieu du sol de son salon.

Thor se réveilla en ayant froid et mal au dos. Il s'assit et grogna face à la brûlure de tous ses muscles. Il frotta son visage, réfléchissant à sa stupidité, sachant très bien qu'il aurait dû être plus consciencieux à propos de son soudain sur-enthousiasme à l'entrainement. Lorsqu'il fit courir ses doigts sur son visage, il s'aperçut d'à quel point sa barbe avait poussé. Il se releva, ignorant l'agonisante douleur dans son corps, et marcha avec inconfort jusqu'à la salle de bain. Pour la première fois en deux mois, il alluma la lumière dans sa maison. Et il regarda son reflet dans le miroir.

Il ne reconnaissait pas l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui. Ses cheveux blonds étaient trop longs et ternes. Sa barbe, grosse et désordonnée. Sa peau normalement bronzée était d'un blême foudroyant, avec de sombres cercles sous ses yeux. Le bleu dans ses orbes était triste et fatigué. Il avait perdu un certain poids et malgré la grosse barbe, il pouvait voir qu'il avait la peau sur les os. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas Thor Odinson. Alors il s'empara d'une paire de ciseaux et coupa sa barbe et les pointes de ses longs cheveux. Il prit une douche, frottant sa peau jusqu'à ce que la poussière soit entièrement partie. Une fois séché, il retourna au miroir, peigna ses cheveux propres et retoucha sa barbe, la laissant agréablement garnie. Il continuait de penser qu'il avait l'air malade et fatigué, mais malgré tout il se ressemblait plus maintenant. Et se demanda si l'homme aux cheveux corbeau aimerait son visage.

Son cœur battit d'espoir. Il continuait à ne rien comprendre de son attirance pour cet homme, dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Mais il aimait les sentiments qu'il créait. Son chagrin pour Jane avait diminué et son esprit se sentait plus vivant que jamais. Thor jeta un œil à l'horloge. Il dut encore attendre quelques heures avant que la soirée ne commence. Et lorsque ce fut fait, Thor se précipita au club.

Quand il quitta son appartement, Thor fut encore dérangé par les brillantes lumières du couloir et les bruits forts de la rue mais la perspective de voir le ravissant homme aux cheveux noirs était suffisante pour qu'il ignore tout ça. Aussitôt qu'il entra dans le club il commanda une pinte et s'assit à un siège près de la scène située à gauche dans le club. Juste comme le jour précédent, dans un parfait timing, le bel homme avec des cheveux noirs de jais et une peau pâle entra sur scène. Cette fois, il était couvert de couches de cuir noir, décoré avec des motifs verts et dorés. Cette fois-ci il n'avait pas de chapeau et tandis qu'il attendait la musique, Thor remarqua que ses yeux étaient légèrement colorés.

La musique commença et le danseur se mut avec sensualité. Il était maigre et agile et faisait des choses avec son corps que Thor n'aurait jamais imaginées possible chez un mâle. Tout comme la nuit précédente, l'homme portait un sourire fier et ses yeux souriaient avec espièglerie à ses spectateurs. Il tourbillonna autour de la barre et se déplaça sur la scène d'une manière hypnotisante. Tout comme la nuit précédente, il se déshabilla, une couche de vêtement après l'autre, petit à petit, taquinant son publique affamé. Un petit gloussement s'échappait de sa gorge à certains commentaires obscènes. Tout comme la nuit précédente, il collecta son argent et en le faisant, son regard rencontra brièvement celui de Thor. Thor retourna à son appartement le cœur battant.

La nuit d'après, Thor alla également dans le club. Il s'assit à la même place. Quelques fois durant le show, les yeux clairs du danseur croisèrent ceux de Thor. Son sourire devint malicieux et il ne regarda plus en direction de Thor jusqu'à la fin du show. La nuit suivante Thor lança quelques billets sur le sol de la scène et quand l'homme aux cheveux de jai vint récupérer son argent, il laissa l'odeur de son eau de Cologne derrière lui mais il n'y eut pas de contact visuel. Quand il fut sur le point de quitter le podium, il regarda dans sa direction et sourit à Thor. La nuit qui succéda, Thor avait plus de billets et les secoua en l'air comme le faisaient les autres spectateurs, pour avoir le privilège de les mettre dans le petit sous-vêtement. Le danseur se déplaça gracieusement dans sa direction puis s'arrêta. Leurs yeux étaient connectés et il sourit cruellement. Il se tint juste à côté de Thor et avec deux doigts, tapa deux fois sur sa peau du côté de sa hanche. Avec des mains tremblantes, Thor plaça deux billets sous le mince tissu du slip. Il releva la tête et le reflet dans les yeux du danseur était de pur triomphe. Son sourire devint malicieux et il tapa encore ses doigts sur ses hanches demandant plus d'argent. Le public se lamentait pendant que Thor ajoutait cinq autres billets dans le sous-vêtement. Il releva à nouveau son visage et l'homme souleva ses sourcils d'appréciation. Il marcha vers l'autre côté de la scène afin de récupérer le reste de l'argent et ne regarda plus Thor.

La nuit suivante, l'homme à la chevelure de jais portait un bonnet noir, qui correspondait à sa tenue serrée et qui mettait en valeur son corps élancé. Pendant le show, il dansa en de sinueux et ondulants mouvements. Il se mit sur le sol, roulant en travers et rampa comme un chat sauvage qui jouait avec sa proie. Il se stoppa juste en face de Thor, leurs visages seulement à quelques centimètres de distance. Ses yeux clairs étaient sauvages et dominants, son sourire victorieux et content. Il plaça son bonnet sur la tête de Thor et retraça sa pommette de l'index, élégant et tentateur. Dans un rapide mouvement, il fit une demi-roulade pour se redresser et continua sa danse alors que le public criait d'excitation. Il ignora Thor durant tout le reste de la manifestation.

Le doigt de l'homme laissa une sensation de brûlure persistante sur la peau de Thor et il décida de rester au club, espérant avoir un autre aperçu de l'homme. Après trois quarts d'heure, le danseur marcha à travers le club dans un habituel haut blanc et un jean skinny noir. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et Thor sut juste qu'il avait besoin de le stopper. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi cet homme le fascinait à ce point, mais il avait atteint un point où il s'en fichait. Il avait jute besoin de parler avec lui.

« Salut. » Salua Thor avec un sourire, bloquant soudainement le chemin de l'homme. Il put lire une seconde de surprise, un pas de retrait méfiant puis la reconnaissance suivit. Les yeux clairs étaient curieux.

« Bonsoir. »Salua en retour l'homme aux cheveux noirs avec un petit sourire. Thor sentit ses jambes se transformer en gélatine au son de sa voix. Lente avec un timbre profond, mélodieuse et plaisante à entendre.

« Je vous ai vu danser. » Dit Thor. Il trouva le son de sa voix étrangère, rugueuse, dû à sa faible utilisation durant ces derniers mois. Il réalisa bientôt que c'était quelque chose d'aberrant à dire depuis que l'homme l'avait reconnu. Il était nerveux et n'était pas sûr que ce soit toujours une bonne idée. Mais l'homme continua à lui sourire.

« Je sais. » Thor pouvait entendre l'amusement dans la voix du danseur, il gloussa nerveusement et de soulagement puis Il lécha ses lèvres sèches.

« Comment… Comment vous vous appelez? » Demanda-t-il envieusement. Le sourire de l'autre homme devint malicieux. Il fit quelques pas vers lui et le cœur de Thor s'électrifia lorsque leurs corps devinrent plus proches, juste quelques centimètres. L'homme récupéra son bonnet de la tête de Thor et recula de quelque pas. Le blond avait complètement oublié qu'il le portait.

« Pourquoi ne me payez-vous pas un verre et là je vous le dirai. » Dit l'homme aux cheveux sombres après avoir remis le bonnet sur sa tête.

Ils s'assirent au bar du club, Thor buvait sa pinte habituelle, le danseur un verre de Porto. Il y avait deux choses que Thor venait de découvrir sur cet homme. Ses yeux avaient une plaisante nuance de jade et son accent était indéniablement anglais. Ils furent silencieux un moment, comme s'ils contemplaient tous deux quelque chose. Puis l'homme aux yeux de jade parla en premier.

« Loki. »

« Comment? »

« Mon nom est Loki. »

« Loki. » Répéta Thor. Il apprécia la manière plaisante que le nom avait de rouler sur sa langue.

« Et vous êtes? »

« Thor, Thor Odinson. » Le sourire appréciateur de Loki revint et ses yeux lui sourirent.

« Alors, dites-moi, Thor Odinson. Que faites-vous dans la vie pour avoir de tels –muscles ? »

« J'étais marine. » Fit Thor avec un brin de nostalgie.

« Vous étiez? »

« J'ai eu une sorte d'exemptassions après ce qui est arrivé à ma compagne. » Dit-il difficilement et Loki releva son front perplexement.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? A-t-elle rompu avec vous ? »

« Non. Elle est morte. » Répondit Thor tristement et il fut témoin du changement sur le visage de l'autre. Loki avait l'air choqué et embarrassé d'avoir posé des questions déplacées. Il avala cul sec.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit Loki avec un ton d'excuse et Thor acquiesça avec un sourire mélancolique. L'homme aux cheveux corbeau observa Thor avec curiosité et s'arrangea pour être assis plus confortablement, faisant face au blond.

« Parlez-moi d'elle. »

Thor sembla surpris par la requête de l'homme. Le reflet malicieux dans ses yeux avait disparu et la malice dans le sourire n'était plus. Au lieu de ça, ses yeux étaient doux et son sourire lui disait qu'il était en fait intéressé par ce qu'il avait à dire. Alors Thor commença à parler.

« Elle me manque vraiment. Elle s'appelait Jane. Elle était vraiment douce et prévenante. Elle enseignait la physique à l'université et elle… »

Avant de s'en rendre compte, Thor raconta à Loki tout ce qu'il adorait et qui lui manquait chez Jane. C'était la toute première fois qu'il parlait d'elle depuis sa mort. Il pensait à Jane jours et nuits, mais était toujours incapable de dire son nom à voix haute. Jusqu'à maintenant. Etrangement, Thor sentit qu'il avait honoré Jane en vocalisant son souvenir, en la présentant à un étranger. Et l'homme à la chevelure de jais avait prouvé qu'il était un bon public. Il acquiesçait et approuvait, prouvant qu'il écoutait. Il posait des questions quand il avait besoin d'être éclairé. Il souriait et gloussait avec Thor lorsqu'il racontait des situations amusantes qu'ils avaient partagées dans le passé, il donna un regard de compassion et de compréhension lorsque les yeux de Thor s'humidifièrent face à la cruelle mélancolie due à sa perte. Quand Thor finit finalement son récit, il se sentit plus léger et plus en vie qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des siècles. Il se sentait réellement mieux. Mais il était fatigué de parler et il ne savait toujours rien de Loki.

« Donc… Quel âge avez-vous ? » S'enquit Thor et Loki gloussa, amusé. Il plaça à nouveau son bonnet sur la tête de Thor.

« Pourquoi ne me payeriez-vous pas un verre demain et alors je vous le dirai. » Loki se leva et se prépara à partir, mais il se stoppa et se retourna pour faire face à Thor. « Oh, et s'il vous plait, asseyez-vous plus loin de la scène. Je ne suis pas supposé fraterniser avec mes fans. »

.*.*.*.

La nuit qui suivit, Thor fit ce qui lui avait été demandé et s'assit plus loin de la scène, mais de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir Loki faire sa magie et enchanter le publique avec ses mouvements. Il regarda avec une certaine envie, souhaitant être là-bas pour pouvoir mettre quelques billets dans le minuscule sous-vêtement mais il savait qu'il était privilégié de recevoir l'attention de l'homme plus tard. Une demi-heure après le show, ils étaient à nouveau assis au bar. Juste comme la nuit précédente, ils buvaient tous deux silencieusement leurs boissons et ce fut à nouveau Loki qui engagea la discussion.

« Trente. »

« Quoi? » Demanda Thor, étant complètement hors contexte.

« Mon âge. »

« Oh, ouais, c'est vrai. » Dit le blond en se rappelant sa question de la nuit précédente, gagnant en retour un gloussement amusé.

« Donc, hier vous m'avez dit que vous étiez marine. Où avez-vous combattu ? En Afghanistan? »

« Oui. Et en Irak. »

« Parlez m'en. De vos années en zone de guerre. »

Juste comme la nuit précédente, Thor fut surpris par la question de Loki. Habituellement les gens évitaient de poser des questions sur son séjour au Moyen Orient. Il était constamment loué et affranchie élevé en héros, mais les gens en général semblaient trop mal à l'aise pour entendre les difficultés de la vie dans le désert, sous le danger constant. Personne ne voulait vraiment entendre parler de la difficulté que c'était de voir un ami mourir ou échouer à sauver un petit village avec d'innocentes femmes et des petits enfants. Personne ne voulait entendre parler de la crainte, des meurtres, de la faim, de la traitrise, des viols et de la torture. Mais il y avait Loki, le regardant avec attention, ses yeux affamés par la perspective d'entendre parler de la réalité comme elle était vraiment et non pas comme elle semblait l'être. Il voulait toute la vérité, sans aucune omission ou adoucissement. Alors Thor lui raconta tout.

Il lui parla de la routine journalière et de ses camarades. Il lui raconta leurs campagnes et leurs aides auprès des communautés locales. Il lui parla des soudaines attaques dans les villages pour débusquer les militaires présents. Les pièges pour tuer les soldats américains à travers le sang des civils sans défense. Il lui parla des dangereuses opérations et de leurs succès ou échecs. Les deux finissants avec beaucoup de violence et de sang répandu. Il dit à Loki des choses qu'il n'avait jamais racontées à personnes. Pas même _(« à Jane »)_ Jane. Parce que c'était si horrible que personnes ne voudrait croire que c'était réel. Thor ouvrit son cœur et Loki l'écouta. Quand il atteignit la fin de son histoire, il but la dernière gorge de sa bière. Etrangement, son cœur était plus léger et ses vieux remords semblaient s'être un peu soulagés. Comme la nuit précédente, il se sentit mieux, mais insatisfait d'avoir été le seul à avoir fait la conversation. Il continuait à ne rien savoir de Loki.

« Alors…. J'ai remarqué que vous aviez un accent anglais. D'où venez-vous ? » Thor pouvait prévoir, par la façon dont les yeux de Loki brillèrent de malice, quelle serait sa réponse.

« Payez-moi un verre demain, et je vous le dirai. »

.*.*.*.

Depuis le jour où Thor parla avec Loki pour la première fois, sa vie changea drastiquement. Il fit une routine d'aller tous les soirs au club. Il quittait son logement toujours à la même heure, connaissant exactement la minute à laquelle Loki monterait sur scène. Il était toujours assis à la même table et regardait le danseur avec une distance sécuritaire. Il pouvait voir quand l'autre lui lançait un discret regard de reconnaissance et un malicieux sourire se former sur son beau visage. C'était comme si Loki ne dansait que pour lui seul.

Après le spectacle, Loki rejoignait toujours Thor. Le blond buvait toujours de la bière. Le danseur buvait toujours du Porto. Cela faisait un peu souffrir Thor qu'il n'y ait jamais aucune forme de contact physique entre eux. Pas d'effleurement de main accidentel, pas de tapotement amical sur l'épaule, pas même un serrement de main. Cela lui fit se demander si l'attirance ne se faisait que d'un côté, si le flirt de Loki sur scène n'était rien d'autre qu'une partie du spectacle. Mais tous les jours, Loki apparaissait avec une impressionnante précision dans sa ponctualité et l'écoutait avec une attention inattendue. Et lorsque Thor parlait, les yeux de Loki brillaient d'une curiosité béate et d'une délicieuse malice. Il souriait toujours malicieusement avant de révéler à Thor la réponse de sa question du jour précédent.

En une semaine Thor découvrit que Loki était originaire de Londres, que cela faisait huit ans qu'il avait migré aux States, qu'il aimait la nourriture Italienne, que la ville de ses rêves était Paris, où il avait vécu pendant deux ans, que sa saison favorite était l'hiver et qu'il parlait couramment français. En une semaine, Thor raconta à Loki son enfance, son manque d'intérêt pour l'école mais son grand amour pour le sport. Il lui parla de son désir d'aller dans la marine et d'aider à apporter la paix dans le monde. Il lui parla de sa famille, de ses amis et des gens qu'il avait perdus. Il lui dit ses goûts en matière de films et de musique, de nourriture et de passe-temps. A la fin de la semaine, Thor était persuadé que Loki connaissait tout de sa vie, tandis que lui continuait à n'en savoir que si peu à propos du danseur. Mais tous les soirs, Loki laissait la promesse d'une autre rencontre.

Payez-moi un autre verre et je vous le dirai.

C'était la perspective de voir Loki le lendemain qui faisait avancer Thor dans sa vie. Jour après jour, le souvenir de Jane devenait un peu plus distant et un peu moins douloureux. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Loki et sa mystérieuse aura. Il rentrait toujours à son appartement nerveux et agité. Alors il convertit ce temps en entrainement. Mais contrairement à la première fois, il le fit correctement, lui laissant encore trop de temps pour compter les quelques heures qui restaient avant que la soirée ne commence.

Alors, après deux mois et deux semaines, Thor ouvrit les stores et éteignit la lumière. Il tria son courrier et répondit aux nombreuses lettres de condoléances. Il envoya en retour des remerciements à chaque personne et fit une visite exceptionnelle au bureau de poste. Il appela ses parents et parla pendant des heures à sa mère, au téléphone. Il visita la tombe de Jane et sanglota disgracieusement, lui disant combien elle lui manquait, se disant impardonnable de ne pas avoir visité sa tombe plutôt. Avant de partir, il lui dit d'être fière de lui car il avait commencé à avancer et il laissa des fleurs sur sa tombe. Il nettoya sa maison, fit la lessive et sortit la poubelle. Il s'occupa de ses courses et se fit de quoi manger, en rêvant qu'un jour il cuisinerait pour Loki. Tous les jours, il se sentait un peu plus en vie et quelque chose ressemblant au bonheur macérait dans son cœur.

.*.*.*.

Thor s'assit au bar et scruta sa montre pour la dixième fois. Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée depuis la fin du show et Loki ne s'était pas encore montré. Le blond était nerveux et il craignait que quelque chose ne soit arrivé. Il eut juste le temps de regarder une fois de plus sa montre qu'il vit Loki se diriger vers lui, abordant une expression coupable sur son visage.

« Je suis désolé pour l'attente. » S'excusa Loki tandis qu'il s'asseyait aux cotés de Thor. « Mais j'avais une Danse Privée de dernière minute. »

« Danse Privée ? »

« Oui. Ce sont des requêtes faites par un client qui paye une demi-heure pour une performance exclusive. » Expliqua Loki en commandant son Porto. « Etes-vous pressé? » Il savait que Thor n'était pas pressé, il savait qu'il n'y avait personne qui l'attendait à la maison, mais il continuait de feindre que Thor avait actuellement une vie.

« Non. Je ne dois aller nulle part. Mais si vous devez partir, il n'y pas de problème. » Dit poliment Thor à son tour, mais souhaitant désespérément que Loki ne le doive pas. L'homme aux cheveux de jais sourit joyeusement.

« Après que vous ayez patienté si longtemps? Ce serait cruel. » Dit-il tout en prenant une gorgée du doux vin. Thor sourit et ne put cacher la félicité que lui apporta cette réponse. Il commanda une autre pinte.

« Alors… vous faites aussi des danses privées? » Demanda Thor maladroitement et Loki sourit sachant parfaitement bien ce que Thor voulait.

« Oui, j'en fais. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, je vous suggère de demander au secrétaire à l'entrée du club. »

« Oh, bien. Evidemment, le secrétaire. » Dit-il presque trop rapidement et Loki étouffa un petit rire. Un silence vint entre eux tandis que Thor attendait que Loki ouvre la conversation en répondant la dernière question de Thor.

« Avez-vous un travail? » Demanda Loki au lieu de ça et il savait que c'était inhabituel, briser les règles non dites de leur routine. Thor fut surpris par cette question inattendue.

« N-Non, je n'en ai pas. »

« Eh bien, vous devriez. Vous ne pourrez pas continuer à me payer des verres juste avec les indemnités militaires ». Thor déglutit face à la dure confrontation. C'était précisément le sujet auquel il avait évité de penser durant les quelques derniers jours, surtout après avoir fait les courses.

« Uh, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de retourner à la marine. »

« Je n'apprécierais pas si vous retourniez à la marine. Qui me paierait mon verre tous les soirs ? » Dit Loki et Thor rayonna pratiquement à ce commentaire.

Thor réalisa que c'était la manière de Loki de dire qu'il l'appréciait. Il avait à présent compris que Loki était une personne intrinsèque, complexe et pleine de secrets. Quelqu'un qui préférait laisser un message caché entre deux lignes, et que l'autre personne devait déchiffrer. C'était un jeu que Loki adorait et qui lui plaisait énormément. Mais ces jeux de mots et ces secrets rendaient Thor assoiffé de plus de réponses. Il souhaitait terriblement connaitre l'histoire de cet homme, son passé, car Loki était si réservé, si disposé à recevoir mais si prudent à donner que Thor se posait la question. Que s'était-il passé dans la vie de Loki pour qu'il soit si réservé ? Mais Thor connaissait les règles. Il s'avait que s'il essayait de prendre plus que ce que Loki était disposé à donner, alors le jeu se finirait. Et Thor ne voulait pas que ce jeu s'arrête.

« J'ai toujours été dans l'armée. Il n'y a rien d'autre que je sache faire. » Dit Thor à Loki.

« Avec le corps que vous avez, vous pouvez facilement travailler dans la sécurité. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir un autre travail lié à la violence… »

« Que pensez-vous de professeur de gym? »

« Je n'y avait jamais pensé… Cela pourrait effectivement fonctionner. » Admit Thor plaisamment surpris et Loki sourit victorieusement. « Vous savez, vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question d'hier. » Dit Thor, rappelant à Loki les règles du jeu. L'homme aux cheveux sombres sourit normalement, mais cette fois-ci Thor aurait juré que c'était un sourire timide.

« C'est un non. »

Thor sourit largement et Loki ricana avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson. Le blond lui avait demandé le jour précédent s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie.

.*.*.*.

Thor découvrit rapidement pourquoi Loki l'encourageait à se trouver un travail. Le prix pour une session de 30 minutes de danse privée était vraiment élevé et l'effrayait presque. Mais Thor savait qu'il avait besoin d'un travail. Non pas juste car il souhaitait que Loki danse pour lui exclusivement, mais parce que la réalité était qu'il devait payer ses factures et ses coûts quotidiens. Son remboursement militaire diminuait rapidement et il ne pouvait pas demander de l'argent à ses parents à chaque fois qu'il en était à court.

Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui et réfléchissait aux possibilités de travailler dans une salle de gym ou n'importe quelle sorte d'établissement sportif, son cœur commença à se remplir d'espoir. Pendant ce temps, il était arrivé à son appartement et Thor était excité par la perspective de travailler dans quelque chose qu'il aimait vraiment. Il était vraiment animé par la pensée de faire, une fois de plus, quelque chose d'utile et significatif pour la société. Thor était si euphorique qu'il put s'entrainer deux fois plus que d'habitude avant qu'il ne tombe d'épuisement et s'assoupisse.

Thor se leva tôt et vit, pour la première fois depuis des siècles, le soleil se lever. Un exaltant sentiment envahit son cœur et il pantela quand une nouvelle vague d'énergie et d'amour pour la vie balaya son corps. Une fois, quelqu'un lui avait dit quelque chose à propos des différents niveaux de douleur, quelque chose qu'il avait à peine écouté et dont il n'avait seulement qu'une vague idée; mais il était certain qu'il avait atteint le dernier niveau. Il avait finalement accepté la mort de Jane. Elle continuait de lui manquer et cela lui faisait toujours du mal qu'elle soit partie pour toujours. Mais il ne ressentait plus la rage, la révolte, la tristesse et la désolation. Il avait finalement avancé et c'était grâce à Loki.

Thor savait que c'était irrationnel de dire que Loki avait été la source de changement de vie pour lui, puisqu'il avait posé ses yeux sur l'homme tout juste deux semaines auparavant et continuait de le connaitre à peine. Tout ce que Loki avait fait était de lui avoir donné deux heures d'attention et écouté ses histoires. Et c'était exactement ce dont Thor avait besoin. Quelqu'un qui l'écoutait sans prétendre le comprendre. Quelqu'un qui l'écoutait sans nécessairement être d'accord ou en désaccord avec lui. Loki ne jugeait pas. Il permettait à Thor de se retrouver à son rythme. C'était surprenant la vitesse à laquelle les plaies de Thor cicatrisaient alors qu'il pensait que c'était impossible à guérir. Tout était grâce à Loki. Thor décida qu'il devrait exprimer sa gratitude au beau danseur un jour, lorsqu'il trouverait le bon moment. Car il voulait que Loki sache à quel point il était important.

.*.*.*.

« J'ai trouvé un travail. » Annonça Thor fièrement quatre soirs plus tard.

« C'est vraiment bien! Félicitation. » Dit Loki avec un sourire sincère. « C'est celui dont vous me parliez hier ? »

« Oui, c'est celui-là. » Confirma Thor avec un sourire béat.

Thor avait parlé à Loki du développement de sa recherche de travail. Il avait utilisé toutes les heures de travail possibles pour aller personnellement dans plusieurs salles de sport et écoles pour offrir ses services. La plupart avaient déjà assez de personnel et ne cherchaient pas de nouveaux employés. D'autres lui dirent qu'ils le contacteraient si une place se libérait. Peu de salles et une école montrèrent de l'intérêt pour son expérience à la marine, mais une salle en particulier se montra impressionnée par son savoir et son physique. Ils recherchaient un professeur de body-building depuis un moment et aujourd'hui ils l'avaient rappelé pour le job.

« Quand commencez-vous ? » Demanda Loki, avant de prendre une gorgée de vin.

« Demain. »

« Ce fut vraiment rapide. Vous devriez le célébrer. »

« Ce que je ferai. » Dit Thor en laissant un soupçon de mystère dans l'air. Loki le remarqua et arqua un élégant sourcil de curiosité. « J'ai entendu que vous étiez disponible demain pour une Danse Privée. Le blond pouvait jurer que Loki avait arrêté de respirer quelque instant. Ses yeux verts étaient difficiles à lire et son visage un peu tendu. Mais seulement durant deux secondes puis Loki se remit à sourire.

« Ce que je suis. »

Le reste de leur temps passé ensemble fut rempli par Thor qui parlait à Loki du gymnase, de ses machines et équipements, des quelques collègues qu'il connaissait déjà, des heures de travail et du salaire qu'il recevrait. Le sujet de la Danse Privée fut complètement ignoré, mais Thor était persuadé que Loki y pensait autant que lui.

.*.*.*.

La nuit suivante, juste après le show de Loki, Thor fut guidé par le superviseur du personnel du club vers une partie du bâtiment qui était interdite au grand public. Il y avait quelques formalités à remplir pendant que le danseur se préparait. Thor fut conduit dans une pièce avec un canapé opposé à une scène avec une barre. Le superviseur du club lui dit d'un geste de s'assoir tandis qu'il tenait une petite planche avec des papiers que Thor devait signer.

« Il y a quelques règles qui doivent être respectées. » Dit l'homme avec un costume soigné et chic à Thor. « N'essayez d'engager aucune forme de conversation avec le performeur. N'essayez pas d'avoir de contact physique avec le performeur. Vous pouvez placer des billets dans le sous-vêtement comme durant le spectacle, mais seulement quand le performeur vous en fait signe. Si vous brisez l'une de ces règles, il y a un bouton d'alarme sur lequel le performeur appuiera et le show se finira immédiatement. »

Thor acquiesça en signe de compréhension. Ces règles avaient été créées pour la sécurité des danseurs et il était heureux qu'elles existent. Il griffonna sa signature sur deux papiers, attestant qu'il était d'accord avec le règlement. « Maintenant, Loki sera là dans quelques minutes. Vous avez le droit de stopper le show à tout moment, si vous avez besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Lesquelles se trouvent là. » Indiqua l'homme et Thor se demanda pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait aller aux toilettes pendant la séance, mais il acquiesça en signe de compréhension. « Appréciez le spectacle, Mr. Odinson. »

L'homme sortit et Thor fut laissé seul dans la pièce faisant face au podium vide. Il pouvait entendre la musique venir de la zone publique du club, même si elle était très faible. Il déglutit en réalisant qu'il était anxieux et nerveux à la fois. Et il se demanda si Loki se sentait également ainsi. Les lentes minutes commençaient à s'étendre et il se sentait de plus en plus agité et impatient. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se plaindre, les lumières de la salle diminuèrent et celles du podium devinrent vertes.

Loki marcha sur la scène avec de stables pas confiants. Il était vêtu d'un costume vintage des années 50, une requête faite par Thor. Comme la première fois que Thor l'avait vu, Loki avait le visage en partie caché sous le chapeau, mais le sourire malicieux était visible. Il y eut un moment de calme puis la musique démarra. Loki releva sa tête, exposant son visage et ses yeux trouvèrent immédiatement ceux de Thor, faisant palpiter son cœur. Loki n'avait jamais dansé si près de Thor à cause de la taille de la scène dans le club. Mais là le podium était au niveau du sol et Thor pouvait facilement toucher Loki de là où il était assis. Il commençait à mieux comprendre la raison des règles de précaution avec le temps qui passait. Une fois de plus, Thor ne laissa rien transparaitre et s'assit immobile sur le canapé, ses mains restant relaxées sur les accoudoirs.

Les mouvements de Loki étaient plus sensuels que jamais. Il semblait se déplacer un peu plus lentement qu'il ne le faisait d'habitude, faisant monter la tension dans ses mouvements tournoyants. Il enroula une jambe sur la barre, une main équilibrait le poids de son corps et parfois voletait joyeusement autour, se baissant plus bas et se penchant en arrière à chaque nouveau balancement qu'il faisait. Sa main libre tint le chapeau à sa place et Thor pouvait lire l'espièglerie sur le sourire de Loki. Le danseur déroula sa jambe de la barre et continua sa taquine danse d'enroulement tandis que ses doigts déboutonnaient lentement son gilet. Thor pouvait sentir la température de la pièce augmenter lorsque le morceau de vêtement fut distraitement lâché sur le sol. Un autre tour autour de la barre, plus de danse et bientôt le torse crémeux de Loki fut lentement révélé. Le cœur de Thor battit et se rua malsaine-ment quand la chemise tomba au sol tandis que Loki regardait directement dans ses yeux tel un dangereux prédateur. Le chapeau fut là tout le temps et la queue de cheval ne fut jamais défaite, rendant Loki encore plus dangereux et tentant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Thor n'avait aucune idée du nombre de musique déjà joué. Tout ce qu'il savait était que la danse de Loki le rendait fou. C'était même plus érotique que les shows habituels et Thor pouvait sentir le désir dans son corps augmenter. Il essaya de stabiliser sa respiration rapide mais son pantalon était de plus en plus serré au niveau de son entrejambe. Il se décala un peu pour faire partir l'inconfort et jura tandis que le sourire cruel de Loki s'élargissait. L'homme aux cheveux de jais se tint face à lui avec ses pieds fermement au sol, ses jambes s'ouvrirent dans un V inversé. Thor pouvait voir dans la façon dont se mouvaient les yeux de Loki qu'il se délectait des effets qu'il avait sur le blond. Loki était dominant, cruellement sadique et prenait clairement du plaisir à torturer Thor. Sans briser le contact visuel, les longs doigts élégants de Loki jouaient avec la ceinture. Il taquinait le désir croissant de Thor en l'incitant à croire qu'il allait baisser le pantalon mais ne le faisait pas. Ses hanches se déplaçaient d'une manière délicieusement lente et Thor crispait ses doigts sur le canapé tout en se battant pour garder une certaine maitrise de son corps. Il avait visiblement de plus en plus chaud et était largement luxurieux. Thor étouffa un juron quand Loki lui tourna le dos, faisant ces courbures sensuelles qu'un corps viril ne devrait pas être en mesure de faire. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, le danseur laissa son pantalon chuter et se tourna vers Thor, lui exposant son corps presque nu. Thor haleta quand Loki se tourna et lui fit face, ses yeux perçants et affirmés. Il se pencha contre la barre avec son dos contre le métal et fit de lents mouvements suggestifs, pliant et étirant ses genoux, bougeant son corps de haut en bas, ses hanches simulant de douces poussées. Thor vit du feu dans les yeux de Loki lorsqu'il s'approcha, les pieds aux bords du podium, et qu'il se pencha. Le blond s'inclina instinctivement, souhaitant toucher et embrasser ces lèvres cruelles.

« N'oubliez pas les règles, Mr. Odinson. » Chuchota Loki, les lèvres joueuses mais la voix froide.

Thor relâcha un soupir lorsque tout son corps frissonna d'une douloureuse frustration quand il s'adossa au canapé. C'était de la torture et Loki était un exécuteur sans merci. L'homme aux cheveux de jais retira finalement son chapeau et le plaça sur la tête de Thor. Loki sourit. Ses yeux étaient méchants, son sourire malicieux et il recula doucement. Il chaloupait des hanches, accentuant son cul parfaitement formé et défit sa queue de cheval. Loki fit un dernier tour autour de la barre, ses cheveux volant dans les airs puis il quitta la scène sans un regard en arrière.

La musique s'arrêta, les lumières de la scène s'éteignirent et celles de la pièce devinrent lumineuses. Thor pantelait, ruisselant de sueurs froides, son cœur battait follement et son entrejambe lui faisait mal. Il se leva et ouvrit son pantalon, libérant sa douloureuse érection. Thor marcha jusqu'aux toilettes, comprenant finalement leur utilité. La libération vint en moins d'une minute.

.*.*.*.

Thor était de retour au bar du club, à nouveau pleinement composé. La manière dont Loki avait dansé pour lui cette nuit l'avait rendu complétement fou et maintenant il avait juste besoin d'en savoir plus sur cet homme. Thor était fatigué du cruel jeu de Loki qui le laissait grappiller quelques brides d'informations, le laissant toujours affamé de plus. Cela ne prit pas longtemps à Thor pour voir Loki longer le bar habillé d'un fin chandail et d'un jean bleu. Le blond sourit en remerciement mais Loki secoua un peu la tête, semblant nerveux. Il dépassa Thor sans prononcer un mot et le blond observa les alentours. Il trouva rapidement le superviseur du personnel se tenant à l'opposé du club, au loin, avec un regard vigilant dirigé vers la zone du bar. Thor tourna le dos et prétendit boire. Il regarda Loki quitter le club du coin de l'œil et se retourna discrètement, feignant de regarder les danseurs sur scène, alors qu'en réalité, ses yeux observaient le superviseur. Aussitôt que l'homme perdit son intérêt en Thor, le blond se rua à l'extérieur.

Une fois dans la rue, il regarda les alentours avec le cœur battant. Et jura car il ne savait pas dans quelle direction était allé Loki. Il courut pour regarder dans une rue mais ne vit personne. Il se précipita jusqu'à la suivante et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il reconnut la démarche distinctive de Loki, à présent loin, au bout de la rue. Thor courut rapidement et rejoignit l'homme en peu de temps.

.

« Loki! » Interpella-t-il et l'homme aux cheveux de jais se retourna, la surprise et le choc en évidence sur son visage.

« Que pensez-vous être en train de faire? Je pourrais perdre mon boulot ! » Gronda Loki avec colère.

« Vous oubliez que j'étais militaire. Pensez-vous vraiment que j'aurais permis à n'importe que de me suivre ? » Dit Thor avec un sourire confiant et Loki sembla un peu se calmer, mais ses yeux scannaient toujours leur environnement attentivement. « C'était... Votre performance de ce soir était... Pfff... Époustouflante. » Dit Thor mais Loki continuait de paraitre énervé et le blond était sûr qu'il lui envoyait des dagues avec les yeux. Il déglutit et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Désolé, ce n'était pas approprié. » Le regard que lui lança Loki lui dit que c'était en effet inapproprié. « Vous aimez les crèmes glacées ? » Demanda soudainement Thor et les yeux verts de Loki s'élargirent d'une surprise indéniable. Et après avoir digéré la question pendant quelques secondes il gloussa amusé.

« Oui, j'aime les crèmes glacées. »

« Génial! Je connais cet endroit où ils servent les meilleures crèmes glacées de toute la ville. »

« Et c'est ouvert? Même après minuit? »

« C'est ouvert jusqu'à trois heures du matin. » Dit Thor incapable de dissimuler son espoir. Loki sembla méditer sur ce qu'il devait faire. Ses yeux fouillèrent à nouveau les alentours, vérifiant si Thor n'avait effectivement pas été suivi. Il souleva son menton d'une manière hautaine.

« Ils feraient mieux d'avoir vraiment les meilleures crèmes glacées de la ville. »

.*.*.*.

« Alors? » Demanda Thor après que Loki ait mis une cuillère de crème glacée dans sa bouche. Ils étaient assis dans la Glacerie Jotun, dans le coin le plus sombre et isolé, se faisant face, ayant tous deux un grand verre rempli de différents parfums de glace.

« Hum, c'est vraiment bon. » Admit Loki en léchant ses lèvres.

« Je vous l'avait dit. » Affirma fièrement Thor. Il regarda Loki prendre une autre cuillère en bouche, appréciant clairement le goût sucré. « Loki... » L'homme aux cheveux sombres releva son visage et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il semblait deviner que Thor voulait plus que juste déguster un dessert froid au milieu de la nuit, tandis que ses yeux se mettaient en attente de quelque chose. « Je voudrais vraiment en savoir plus sur vous. Plus de partage d'information face à un verre. Je veux apprendre à vous connaitre. » Il pouvait voir dans la façon dont les épaules de Loki se tendirent, à la façon dont ses lèvres formèrent une fine ligne et dont il se redressa doucement contre la chaise, qu'il n'était pas heureux de la requête de Thor. « S'il vous plait. J'ai partagé mon histoire avec vous. » Il laissa flotter un « Ne partagerez-vous pas la vôtre avec moi? » sous-entendu et Loki parut un peu perdu sur le moment.

« Ma vie est loin d'être un conte de fée. » Avertit Loki.

« Je m'en fiche. » Dit honnêtement Thor avec un sourire. Loki regarda dans les profonds yeux azur et soupira, puis observa son verre de crème glacée. Il en prit une cuillère avant de parler.

« Quand j'ai eu quatre ans, ma mère m'a laissé à l'orphelinat. » Les yeux de Thor clignotèrent un peu, ne s'attendant pas à un tel début, mais il ne dit rien. Loki sembla un peu tendu et sa cuillère fut à nouveau pleine de glace. « Elle n'a même pas laissé une photo d'elle. Mes souvenirs à son propos sont flous. Je ne peux pas me rappeler de son visage, ni même de sa voix. Je ne peux me rappeler d'aucune berceuse ou d'histoires pour se coucher. La seule chose dont je me souviens est la forte odeur plante que j'ai reconnue des années plus tard. » Loki nettoya sa cuillère et la ramena dans le verre pour reprendre un peu de crème glacée. « Elle m'a eu quand elle avait seize ans et était une toxicomane. » Précisa-t-il en regardant Thor droit dans les yeux.

« L'avez-vous revue? » Demanda Thor, incapable d'imaginer à quel point cela devait être horrible d'être abandonné par sa propre mère, même si c'était pour de bonnes raisons.

« Non. J'ai trouvé un certificat nécrologique quelques années plus tard. Elle est morte d'une overdose trois ans après m'avoir laissé à l'orphelinat. » Expliqua Loki puis il joua avec la cuillère, la faisant dessiner quelques cercles autour du verre avant de la replonger dans la glace. « J'étais vraiment problématique, à l'orphelinat. J'étais le genre d'enfant qui avait du mal à respecter les règles et les adultes. J'étais plutôt connu pour mes espiègleries. Des farces innocentes la première année, puis elles commencèrent à devenir vraiment ennuyeuses pour les autres enfants et le personnel, puis plus tard elles étaient devenues dangereuses. Le personnel finit par me laisser. J'étais l'enfant sauvage, obstiné et indomptable. Ils ne se préoccupaient pas de si je passais mes journées dans la rue, tant que je ne les dérangeais pas avec mes mauvais coups. Et alors, j'ai commencé à jouer avec toute sorte d'enfants, de tous âges et avec tous les antécédents. Aucun d'entre eux n'était bien intentionné. J'avais neuf ans quand j'ai commencé à fumer, dix quand j'ai consommé de la Marijana et j'ai été arrêté la première fois quand j'avais douze ans pour vol à l'étalage. »

Loki fit une pause et frotta ses tempes en fermant ses yeux. « J'ai été arrêté quatre autres fois et été envoyé dans un centre correctionnel et une prison juvénile pour vol, vandalisme, utilisation et possession de marijuana et conduite sans permis. J'étais le désespoir du personnel du centre de correction car selon leurs tests, j'avais une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne. Je veux dire, je lisais Nietzsche et Foucault quand j'avais quatorze ans, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Mais tout cela était une perte de temps bien sûr. J'ai été arrêté deux autres fois après que je sois devenu adulte, les crimes les plus sérieux étaient des fraudes et le non-respect aux autorités. »

Loki soupira et fit face à Thor, semblant fatigué par les souvenirs. « Après ma deuxième libération, je suis allé en France et j'ai vécu deux ans à Paris. J'avais toujours été fasciné pour cette ville et je voulais changer de vie. J'avais bien commencé et je travaillais dans un restaurant. Mais d'une certaine manière, je suis allé dans les mauvais bars et je suis devenu ami avec le mauvais type de personne. J'ai été mis face à la cocaïne et j'y suis devenu accro. Mon salaire au restaurant n'était pas assez alors je suis retourné dans la rue et j'ai rejoint un gang. Les délits devinrent de plus en plus sérieux et dangereux. Donc j'ai décidé de partir après avoir été témoin d'un assassinat. Je savais que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, alors j'ai récupéré toutes mes affaires et je suis parti en Amérique.

Loki soupira une fois de plus et secoua sa tête tandis que ses yeux se baissaient à nouveau. Son verre de crème glacée était vide. « Bien sûr cela ne change rien. J'étais un junkie et j'avais besoin d'argent. Alors je sautais d'un job à temps partiel à un autre au cours de la journée et fis toute sorte de crime et dealais la nuit. Il s'avéra que mon plus grand talent était de devenir une ombre et de disparaitre comme de la fumée et c'était vraiment utile pour un contrebandier. Les gangs et la police savaient que j'étais là mais n'avaient aucune idée de qui j'étais et donc j'ai distribué toute sorte de marchandise illégale entre les différents groupes rivaux. Je me suis fait une petite fortune et tout alla dans l'ecstasy et la cocaïne. Mais un jour, les choses ont changé drastiquement. »

Loki plaça ses deux mains sur le verre et le fit joyeusement tourner plusieurs fois. Il sembla pensif avant de poursuivre. « Je n'ai pas de souvenir de ça parce que j'étais trop perché pour m'en souvenir, mais on m'a dit que je marchais dans la rue le soir, déséquilibré et trébuchant quand je me suis soudainement effondré. Ma chance fut qu'une vielle dame jetait ses ordures non loin et quand elle a vu ce qui se passait et elle a appelé une ambulance, autrement je serais mort d'une overdose. »

Loki prit une profonde inspiration et regarda l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre avec une expression pensive. « C'est fou à quel point une vie momentanément en danger peut complètement changer votre manière de penser. Toute ma vie j'ai voulu être différent de ma mère et voilà que je suis le même chemin. Toute ma vie j'ai su que je pouvais être quelque chose de mieux et je voulais une vie normale – des études, une maison, une famille – et encore une fois, je m'implique avec les mauvaises personnes pour de mauvaises raisons. Mais après avoir failli mourir, quelque chose a tilté. Cela m'a finalement frappé. J'ai décidé de reprendre le contrôle de ma vie et d'aller dans un centre de désintoxication. Je n'y ai pas retouché depuis quatre ans maintenant. »

Loki l'affirmait fièrement. Son sourire était authentique. « Depuis ma sortie j'ai fait toute sorte de job –serveur dans des cafés et restaurants, travaillé comme vendeur, dans des supermarchés et des petits magasins, des Centres d'Appel grâce à mon français, je n'aimais vraiment aucun d'entre eux, mais je m'en contentais car je savais que c'étaient des jobs honnêtes. Un soir, je me baladais quand je suis tombé sur le club. J'étais curieux, alors j'y suis entré. Quand j'ai vu les danseurs, ça avait l'air amusant, alors j'ai demandé s'ils cherchaient du personnel. Ils ont appelé le directeur et il m'a jeté un œil et m'a demandé si j'avais de l'expérience dans la danse. Je n'avais jamais fait ce genre de chose de ma vie mais bien sûr j'ai menti. Il m'a emmené dans une de ces salles privées et m'a demandé de danser. Ce que j'ai fait, et j'ai été embauché. C'était il y a un an et demi. Je ne gagne pas vraiment une fortune, mais c'est le job le mieux payé que j'ai eu en date et j'aime vraiment le faire. Je loue un studio et ai de la nourriture fraiche à ma table tous les jours. Mon appartement est peut-être petit et rempli de livres, mais hey, c'est à moi et je l'ai eu de manière honnête. »

« Wow. C'est une histoire assez incroyable. » Dit Thor après le silence de Loki.

« Ouais, eh bien je ne suis pas prêt d'être un héros. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis plutôt le vilain. »

« Je ne vois pas cela ainsi. »

« Vraiment? » Demanda Loki dans un gloussement, trouvant manifestement la déclaration de Thor étrange.

« Vous n'avez peut-être pas fait face aux mêmes dangers que moi durant la guerre, mais vous combattez dans votre propre guerre personnelle. Vous avez profondément sombré dans les ténèbres et dans un monde marginal mais vous avez réussi à vous en sortir, et plus que tout, vous l'avez fait de vous-même. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile d'admettre que vous aviez besoin d'aide et de réussir la désintoxication. De reconstruire votre vie sur des ruines, surtout seul. C'était vraiment héroïque. »

Loki sourit un peu timidement et Thor poursuivit avec des étincelles dans les yeux. « Vous vous êtes sauvé. Et vous m'avez sauvé. » A cela, l'homme aux cheveux sombres regarda Thor avec surprise. « Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais avant de vous rencontrer j'étais profondément endeuillé et la dépression mélangeait mes jours et mes nuits. J'étais léthargique et je vivais dans une isolation que je m'étais auto-infligée. Et après vous avoir rencontré, j'en suis sorti. Votre existence, votre présence seule m'ont redonné l'envie de vivre. C'est vous qui m'en avez tiré. Et je n'ai aucune idée de comment vous en remercier. »

Thor déglutit face à l'expression de Loki. Ses yeux verts étaient remplis de surprise, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et il ne manqua pas le halètement qui s'en échappa. Loki sembla se relever de son choc initial puisque ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il se pencha en avant.

« Embrasse-moi, espèce d'idiot! »

Commanda Loki dans un plaidoyer puis il plaça ses mains derrière Thor pour s'appuyer. Le blond se pencha également alors leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin. C'était un baiser passionné, rempli de besoin et de désir, de gratitude et de chaleur. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent en plusieurs courts mais chauds contacts, sans une implication de langue, mais néanmoins extraordinaire. Ils brisèrent le baiser pour respirer, leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs corps penchés sur la table placée entre eux. « Merde, on vient de violer le protocole professionnel. » Chuchota Loki.

« Est-ce mal? »

« Vraiment mal. Je ne serai plus en mesure de prendre un verre au bar avec toi maintenant. Tu ferais mieux de trouver une solution. » Dit Loki dans un sourire et ils partagèrent un autre chaste baiser avant de se rassoir correctement sur leurs chaises, partageant un regard bienheureux et complice.

.*.*.*.

La nuit d'après Thor s'assit à sa table habituelle et regarda Loki danser. Il ne manqua pas une simple chance d'attrapé les regards que le danseur lui réservait uniquement. La complicité dans ses yeux était plutôt évidente. Mais le public ne remarqua rien et regarda sa danse, hypnotisé par sa beauté. Après la fin du spectacle, Tor demanda au barman de dire à Loki qu'il devait partir plus tôt. Il marcha à l'extérieur et attendit caché dans un coin, invisible pour la sécurité mais observant tout mouvement venant de la porte. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Loki sortit. Thor pouvait voir à la façon dont son front était relevé qu'il était confus et il fit même quelques pas hésitants pendant qu'il descendait les quelques marches. Les yeux de Loki détaillèrent son environnement et il sembla désappointé et peut-être blessé aussi. Mais Thor attendit que Loki s'éloigne assez de l'entrée du bar pour l'aborder.

« Salut » Dit Thor en sortant de l'ombre, bloquant Loki. L'homme sursauta presque silencieusement de surprise alors qu'il faisait deux pas en arrière, mais soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il le reconnut. Cela rappela à Thor leur première rencontre.

« Merci de m'avoir fait mourir de peur. » Fit Loki en plaisantant.

« Je suis désolé, je devais être sûr que la sécurité ne me verrait pas. » Expliqua le blond et Loki sourit. Il y avait de l'attente dans ses yeux et Thor prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler. « Ça te dirait d'aller au cinéma ? »

« Bien sûr. J'aimerais bien. » S'exclama Loki dans un gloussement et Thor fut incapable de cacher sa joie.

Ils choisirent un film d'action. Thor n'aimait pas vraiment les films d'horreur contrairement à Loki et Loki n'était pas trop pour les comédies contrairement à Thor, alors l'action était leur milieu, leur terrain neutre. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans leur salle de cinéma presque vide, Thor voulut s'assoir quelque part au centre de la pièce, mais Loki le guida joyeusement au dernier rang et ils s'assirent dans un coin. Aussitôt que la lumière fut éteinte, les lèvres de Loki furent sur les siennes et Thor haleta à la plaisante sensation. Le baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui du jour précédent, mais était plein de besoin et de passion. Leurs langues dansaient joyeusement, se délectant volontiers de leur chaleur. Leurs mains étaient désordonnées, les doigts s'enroulaient dans les cheveux et caressaient frénétiquement la peau chaude sous les vêtements. Leurs halètements et gémissements étaient étouffés par le fort et bruyant volume et Thor pensait qu'il était sur le point de se perdre quand Loki s'assit sur ses cuisses, lui faisant face.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement de fous et affamés baisers. Thor trouva cela drôle de n'avoir jamais embrassé aussi passionnément avant, tout comme il n'avait jamais embrassé un autre homme auparavant. La manière dont cela était bon, alors que cela ne le devrait pas ne le rendit que plus excité ainsi que la façon dont Loki avait de bouger les hanches contre lui, stimulant ainsi ses parties génitales afin qu'elles grossissent de manière incontrôlable. Ils chuchotaient leurs prénoms dans leurs oreilles, embrassant, hoquetant et augmentant la tension dans leurs corps sous la couverture des ténèbres. La main de Loki voyagea sous le haut de Thor, parfois caressant doucement, d'autres fois pinçant les tétons durcis, faisant Thor haleter et japper d'un indomptable plaisir, ses hanches poussant contre celles de Loki. Il pouvait sentir que l'homme aux yeux verts était dur, mais pas autant que lui. Peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'il le dominait si bien. Peut-être que c'était pourquoi il avait tout contrôle sur Thor.

Thor pouvait sentir ses yeux se révulser quand Loki laissa des trainés de salives et grignota la peau sensible de son cou. Il haleta d'une voix tremblante lorsque Loki souleva son vêtement et que sa cruelle bouche trouva ses tétons et les taquina en les léchant et les suçant délicieusement. Il bougea ses hanches contre l'érection de Thor et une de ses mains se glissa entre les cuisses de celui-ci. Le blond relâcha un gémissement de surprise et fut reconnaissant aux souffles bruyants des tirs et explosions. Les doigts taquins de Loki jouaient avec l'érection de Thor si talentueusement qu'il était sûr qu'il allait bientôt jouir. Et l'homme aux yeux émeraude n'avait même pas encore glissé sa main sous son vêtement. Loki mordilla l'oreille de Thor avec un peu plus de force, alors le blond relâcha un douloureux gémissement. Il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de Loki contre elle.

« Es-tu vierge d'une quelconque forme de maladie étrange ? Est-ce bon pour moi de te satisfaire sans un préservatif ? » Demanda Loki et Thor pensa qu'il allait jouir face à cette demande illicite.

« O-Oui. Je n'ai pas de maladie. Pas de HIV. Rien. » Chuchota-t-il à court de souffle. Il chuchotait la vérité et Loki savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Fort et sain comme un taureau. » Ajouta Loki, approbateur.

La main de Loki se faufila sous le pantalon et le sous-vêtement de Thor et leur donna quelques coups pour les dégager. Puis il se laissa glisser et le blond hoqueta, réalisant ce que Loki lui réservait. Un autre gémissement fut étouffé par le fort bruit environnant tandis que Loki libérait la grande et dure longueur de Thor et la sensation d'une irrésistible chaleur humide entoura son gland. Loki suçait le gland chaud et pouvait déjà sentir le goût du pré-sperme. Il savait que cela se finirait rapidement, alors il relâcha la tête et lécha la longueur de la hampe avec sa langue, tandis que ses doigts jouaient avec les testicules. Il voulait faire durer l'orgasme de Thor aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Le blond bougeait ses hanches de façon incontrôlable, poussant dans l'air de frustration. Loki se ressaisit de l'érection puis doucement et talentueusement il fit descendre sa bouche autour de la longueur. Le blond était sur le point de devenir fou face à la merveilleuse sensation et haleta sauvagement. Loki alla de haut en bas, stimulant l'érection, suçant le gland et couvrant complétement la longueur. Quand l'air devint trop mince et la température trop difficile à supporter, Thor agrippa les cheveux de Loki et le dirigea afin qu'il le fasse plus rapidement et profondément, enfonçant sa longueur dans la gorge de l'autre. Il gémit joyeusement lorsqu'il se relâcha dans la bouche de Loki. Celui-ci avala son sperme et l'embrassa par la suite.

Un long hurlement et de grosses explosions traversèrent la salle de cinéma. Au coin du dernier rang, Thor et Loki se rasseyaient distraitement et paresseusement l'un contre l'autre. Le blond mit Loki sur ses genoux, caressant ses cheveux de ses doigts et avec son autre main dé-zippa son pantalon pour libérer sa lourde érection. Il la caressa d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite et fort. Thor apprécia de voir Loki incliner sa tête, ses yeux s'assombrir et ses lèvres former un sourire sous le plaisir. Il caressa et frotta, étudiant les expressions faciales de Loki et s'émerveilla lorsque le corps du danseur se raidit entièrement, que ses lèvres s'écartèrent dans un gémissement silencieux et que ses jambes se ramollirent. Thor nettoya Loki avec un tissu et Loki remit son appareil génital relaxé dans son vêtement. Tous deux s'endormirent un court instant plus tard et se réveillèrent seulement au moment des crédits.

.*.*.*.

La nuit suivante Loki vit Thor apprécier son spectacle, assis à sa table habituelle. Il n'était pas surpris de ne pas le voir assis au bar, tout comme il ne fût pas surpris de le retrouver seul au bout de la rue.

« Salut. » Salua Thor de sa manière habituelle et Loki sourit de contentement. Il diminua la distance entre eux et planta un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du blond, au bonheur du plus grand homme.

« Alors, qu'as-tu planifié pour cette nuit? » Ronronna l'homme aux cheveux sombres et l'esprit de Thor lui envoya des images de lui, lui disant ces délicieux mots dans un autre contexte. Il chassa l'image érotique, se forçant à retourner dans la réalité.

« Que penses-tu d'une discothèque? J'en connais une qui passe de bonnes musiques. »

« Allons-y. » Dit joyeusement Loki et Thor eut la sensation qu'il était le genre d'homme à pouvoir danser toute la nuit.

Ils allèrent dans un club plutôt connu, qui était sans surprise bondé, malgré le fait qu'on fût en pleine semaine. Ils se dirigèrent d'abord vers le bar et Loki défia Thor de boire un cocktail qu'il aurait choisi, un qu'il n'avait jamais bu auparavant. Thor le défia en retour et l'homme aux cheveux bruns but une gorgée de la boisson qui lui avait été choisie. Thor aima la petite excitation de sortir de sa zone de confort et d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau. C'était comme une petite aventure. Quand Thor offrit son verre à Loki afin qu'il puisse le gouter, l'homme brun posa le verre sur le comptoir et embrassa l'autre à la place. Le blond sentit son cœur battre sauvagement au mélange de goût sucré et amer et rapidement se noya dans les sensations. Mais Loki brisa le baiser trop tôt, lui donnant un sourire malicieux. Il continuait de peu connaitre Loki, mais c'était plus qu'évident que cet homme prenait plaisir à taquiner. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent fini de boire, Loki prit sa main et le guida vers la piste de danse.

«Viens danser avec moi.» Lança-t-il dans le brouillard de la forte musique, ses yeux verts brillants de pure joie et Thor obéit aveuglément.

Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais à égalité avec Loki sur la piste de danse, mais il s'en fichait. Il était à la merci de Loki, car il ferait tout juste pour voir cette expression de pur bonheur sur son beau visage. Thor bougea un peu difficilement au début, pas habitué à danser. Mais Loki le guida en tirant et poussant ses bras, ouvrant et refermant la distance entre eux. Il y avait juste deux semaines de cela, les lourds battements et les lumières flashantes l'auraient rebuté, mais cette nuit ils leurs permettaient de la guider. Il arrêta de réfléchir et son corps commença à bouger de sa propre volonté, fusionnant avec le débit de la masse de gens qui dansaient. Plus il dansait plus Thor se conformait au rythme de Loki et se coordonnait à ses pas, même en sachant que ses gestes ne seraient jamais comparés aux mouvements gracieux et talentueux du brun.

A un certain moment, la danse devint plus intime et tentante. Les mouvements de Loki devinrent plus contraints, lents, et plus réservés. Cela correspondait parfaitement au rythme de Thor, donc ils bougèrent d'une façon encore plus symbiotique. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient ensemble et qu'ils bougent comme étant un. Loki fit un petit mouvement rotatoire et ses hanches jouèrent délicieusement contre le corps musculeux de Thor. Les mains de Thor ne quittaient jamais Loki et elles caressaient son dos, ses hanches, ses fesses. Il sourit quand les lèvres de Loki s'ouvrirent sur un halètement satisfait et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent en une douce salutation. Ils s'embrassèrent en dansant, leurs corps bougeant avec synchronisation. La température augmentait à chaque battement, leurs visages étaient mouillés et leurs corps humides de sueur. Le bleu rencontrait le vert et une sombre luxure régnait dans leurs yeux. Ils s'embrassaient avec une douce passion, leurs langues gouttaient leurs chaleurs sans vergogne, les doigts brossaient les cheveux, traçaient des lignes dans le dos, pinçaient les fesses. La danse devint sensuelle et érotique et tandis que Thor se sentait gonfler sous son pantalon, il essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti si heureux.

Loki pressa son dos contre Thor, qui le tenait proche de son cœur. L'homme aux cheveux bruns posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Thor, sa respiration chatouillait le cou humide du blond. La grande main de Thor tenait les hanches de Loki qui ondulait lentement. L'homme aux cheveux de jais guida Thor tout du long, afin de bouger comme s'ils étaient un. La main de Loki caressa paresseusement le bras de Thor de haut en bas et ils dansèrent ainsi longtemps. Loki frotta son cul de manière taquine contre la queue dure de Thor et pressa un baiser dans son cou, stimulant ainsi ses sens. Le blond put sentir tout le sang présent dans ses veines bouillir lorsque Loki lui chuchota à l'oreille.

«Emmène-moi chez toi.»

.*.*.*.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, continuant le baiser qui avait débuté dans l'ascenseur. Ce fut une lutte pour ouvrir la porte, Thor essayant de trouver la serrure et de la tourner tandis que Loki était partout sur lui, la langue faisant des merveilles à son lob d'oreille et à son cou. Loki brisa soudainement le baiser et sortit de la poigne de Thor afin de pouvoir s'aventurer plus loin dans l'appartement. Le blond savait qu'il se moquait de lui, attisant le désir et voulant aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait augmenter la tension jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit insupportable. Et quelque part, Thor aimait cette torture.

«Wow.» Chuchota Loki lorsqu'il vit la magnifique vue depuis le salon. Une forêt de grands et sombres gratte-ciel, brillants comme des étoiles enjouées. « C'est génial ! »

«Tu n'as pas la vue depuis ton appartement?»

«Je vis au deuxième étage et la seule vue que j'ai est celle d'un homme d'âge moyen en surpoids qui habite en face de chez moi et qui aime rester sur son balcon en sous-vêtement. » Thor aboya un rire amusé. « J'ai soif ? Je peux avoir un verre d'eau?»

«Bien sûr. Tu peux avoir ce que tu veux.» Dit Thor tandis qu'il servait un verre à Loki qui le prit avec un sourire, le double sens flottant dans l'air. Il but l'eau, plaça le verre sur la table et se rapprocha de Thor. Il enroula ses bras autours du blond, qui à son tour, tint sa taille fermement.

«Je me rappelle de la première fois que je t'ai vu, assis près de la scène, tes magnifiques yeux clignotant de joie et d'admiration, me regardant comme si j'étais un dieu. » Murmura Loki entre deux baisers. « Je me souviens m'être demandé si un tel fort et bel homme pouvait vraiment exister. » Il brossa les tempes de Thor avec ses doigts et un visage pensif. « Tu semblais malade et fatigué, la première fois que nous avons discuté. Maintenant tout s'en est allé. »

«Tu connais la raison derrière ma récupération. » Murmura Thor en retour, tandis qu'il pressait Loki plus fort contre lui, son érection se contractant contre le sienne. Le brun haleta.

«Je ne suis pas une personne facile à vivre. J'ai la capacité de rendre les gens fous. » Avertit Loki et Thor pouvait sentir la pointe de fragilité et de vulnérabilité dans sa voix. Le reflet de l'expérience d'une vie pleine de rejet et de déception.

«Peut-être que j'aime être rendu fou.» Dit Thor d'un ton taquin et Loki gloussa entre leurs baisers. Sa bouche rechercha celle de Thor et ils engagèrent un long baiser humide, savourant leurs goûts et leur chaleur. « Emmène-moi dans ta chambre. » Chuchota Loki dans un souffle secoué et Thor le souleva, ses longues jambes s'enroulant autour de son dos puissant.

Thor porta Loki jusqu'à sa chambre et le plaça sur son lit. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser avec envie, leur passion initiale revenant avec force. Thor bougea ses hanches contre celles de Loki, les frottant de manière séduisante, et sentit que Loki était aussi dur qu'il l'était. Sa main rechercha la peau de Loki et essaya de retirer les matières qui la couvrait mais Loki, dans un mouvement inattendu, brisa le baiser, repoussa Thor et sortit du lit. Thor le regarda avec choc et confusion, mais ensuite il vit le sourire espiègle sur les lèvres de l'homme aux cheveux sombres et la lueur excitée dans ses yeux verts.

«Tu me provoques.» Dit Thor d'une voix plaignante, mais il ne pouvait cacher son sourire amusé.

«Tu aimes être provoqué.» Répondit Loki en pressant son index sur le torse de Thor et gentiment il le repoussa. « Maintenant assieds-toi et apprécie le spectacle. »

Il n'y avait pas de musique, mais Thor pouvait imaginer les lents battements qui guidaient le corps ondulant de Loki. Il se rassit sur son lit pantelant doucement, son érection fourmillant follement mais il appréciait la manière dont Loki le conduisait effectivement à la folie d'une façon dont personne ne l'avait fait avant. Loki dansait pour lui. Il dansait sans musique et sans lumière lumineuse. Il n'avait pas de tenue ou d'accessoire thématique. Mais il n'avait besoin d'aucune de ces choses pour être lui-même irrésistiblement sensuel. Les yeux verts de Loki étaient assombris par une luxure affamée et Thor frissonna lorsqu'il reconnut ce regard de prédateur dominant. Il dansait, confiant, il n'y avait pas de place pour la timidité. Il se courbait, tournoyait, ondulait. Comme un serpent dansant, il hypnotisait sa proie. Avec de lents mouvements, il retira son T-shirt. Avec une tortueuse lenteur, il enleva son pantalon et exposa fièrement sa grosseur sous son boxeur bleu foncé. Ses yeux brillaient de triomphe tandis qu'il marchait jusqu'à atteindre le bord du lit et il s'assit sur les genoux de Thor.

Leurs respirations étaient secouées et rapides pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient avidement, leurs langues buvaient leurs salives chaudes, léchant et mordillant leurs lèvres. La température était terriblement haute et Loki gémit lorsqu'il guida l'une des mains de Thor à ses fesses. La main du blond glissa sous le sous-vêtement et son doigt pénétra doucement Loki. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, mais l'expression de sombre luxure sur le visage de Loki le motiva et il fit entrer et sortir son doigt, explorant le tunnel étroit jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un doux point spongieux. Loki libéra un très délicieux gémissement tandis que son corps frissonnait. Thor frotta son doigt contre le point magique, faisant Loki doucement gémir et miauler, grignoter son oreille et chevaucher son doigt. Thor fut assez confiant pour insérer un second doigt et procéder au même traitement. Il était curieux alors il rajouta un troisième doigt. Il en conclut que Loki prendrait volontiers tous ses doigts s'il essayait, au lieu de cela il sortit ses doigts et força Loki à se lever, alors il put enlever le petit boxeur. Le brun aida Thor à se déshabiller rapidement et se rassit sur ses genoux, une fois qu'ils furent complètement nus.

«Avons-nous besoin d'un préservatif?» Demanda Thor, souhaitant obtenir une réponse négative, mais ne jugeant pas opportun de prendre un risque.

«Crois le ou non, je suis sain tout comme toi.» Dit Loki avec un féroce baiser et Thor savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, tout comme Loki lui avait fait confiance au cinéma.

Loki guida l'érection de Thor dans son entrée étirée et lâcha un gémissement d'inconfort et de plaisir mélangés. Le blond haleta d'une voix tremblante alors que ça dure longueur était accueillie par un corps chaud et étroit, tandis que l'érection toute aussi dure de Loki pressait contre son ventre. Il donna un coup et Loki fit un petit bond sous l'impulsion. Il poussa encore et encore, Loki bougeait ses hanches contre lui, frottant délicieusement son érection en lui, visant son point sensible de plus en plus. Il y avait un miroir à l'opposé du lit et Thor regarda le reflet du dos de Loki qui chevauchait sa queue.

«Regarde ton visage.» Chuchota Loki dans un étranglement après un certain temps. Les yeux de Thor se remplirent de confusion. « Regarde ton visage dans le miroir. Regarde tes yeux pendant que tu me baises. »

Le commandement salace excita Thor et il obéit. Il brisa le contact visuel au premier essai, trouvant cela étrange et inconfortable de se regarder pendant qu'il faisait l'amour. Mais après quelques secondes il figea ses yeux sur son reflet et aima ce qu'il vit. Son visage rougissait, ses lèvres s'entre-ouvraient pendant qu'il prenait de profondes respirations, ses dents se serraient quand il donnait plus de puissance dans ses martèlements. Ses yeux luisaient de plaisir, de contrôle, de pouvoir. Quelque part c'était une sensation exaltante. C'était libérateur.

« Est-ce que tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » Demanda Loki après un temps.

« O-oui. »

« Comment cela te fait-il te sentir ? »

«Puissant. Invincible. Ça me donne...ah...Ça me donne envie de te revendiquer. »

«Alors revendique-moi.»

Le commandement de Loki était trop tentant, trop merveilleux pour passer à côté et Thor le martela sauvagement, le faisant rebondir plus fort et plus haut, ses gémissements devinrent des cris. Thor lécha et mordit la peau de Loki au niveau de son cou exposé tandis que ses hanches enfonçaient et ressortaient son érection sans merci dans le corps chaud. Il arrêta de respirer et souleva Loki.

«Mets-toi à genoux, face au miroir. » Ordonna Thor et Loki obéit. « Regarde le miroir, Loki. Je veux que tu te regardes être satisfait. Regarde toi venir sans cesse pendant que je te pilonne puissamment. »

Thor n'avait aucune idée d'où lui venait son incontrôlable faim. Il n'avait jamais fait quelque chose de si érotique, jamais eu l'expérience de cette fantastique audace. Mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Loki, tout ce qu'il faisait était étrange et nouveau. Et c'était bon. Il se sentait puissant et il se sentait libre. Il n'avait pas honte d'être si affamé, si violent, si agressif. Loki le rendait à l'aise dans n'importe quelle situation étrange et le guidait dans sa propre découverte. Thor aimait son nouveau lui.

Il frotta son érection sur toute la longueur de passage chaud de Loki quand il fut sûr que l'homme aux cheveux bruns regardait son reflet. Un savoureux gémissement. Il frotta à nouveau, fort et profondément. Un autre délicieux gémissement. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent dans le reflet et Loki se lécha les lèvres. Thor se perdit et martela comme un fou à l'intérieur de Loki, frappant le doux point encore et encore. Il bougeait frénétiquement et sut qu'il allait bientôt venir. Mais il voulait goûter plus de cet addictif parfum de pouvoir et retarda son orgasme. Il regardait la manière dont son corps heurtait celui plus petit de Loki et comment le brun criait à la sensation, son visage reflétant le plaisir présent dans son corps. Thor savait qu'il ne pouvait retenir son apogée plus longtemps, mais il voulait que Loki vienne en premier. Il poussa complétement le dos de Loki contre son torse et effleura son cou.

«Caresse-toi. Regarde dans le miroir, regarde toi dans les yeux pendant que tu te touches pour ton orgasme.» Chuchota Thor à l'oreille de Loki, tandis que ses yeux étaient fixés sur le visage rougissant de Loki, ses lèvres entrouvertes lâchant un hoquet d'excitation.

Loki obéit et plongea directement dans son propre regard vert tandis qu'il branlait sa queue vigoureusement. Thor se déplaça à peine, ses yeux pétrifiés par l'image érotique. Mais lorsqu'il vit le pré-sperme apparaitre sur le gland rougi de Loki, il buta à nouveau, le frappant de toutes ses forces. Le plaisir était trop lourd à supporter et Loki brisa le contact visuel avec son reflet, pressa sa tête contre l'épaule de Thor, arquant magnifiquement son cou. Il gémissait comme un fou, de douleur et de plaisir. Et là tout son corps se contracta, avec un grand cri, du liquide blanc gicla dans l'air. Thor remplit complétement Loki la seconde qui suivit.

Ils haletèrent un instant. L'érection de Thor était toujours encrée en Loki, savourant sa chaude température. Ils partagèrent un baiser et regardèrent leurs reflets. Thor sortit finalement du corps de Loki, mou et engourdi tout comme celui de son partenaire et enroula ses bras autour de l'homme aux cheveux sombres. La main de Loki rencontra celle de Thor et leurs yeux se verrouillèrent dans le miroir. C'était étrangement incroyable et spécial de regarder son amant après un moment incroyablement sexuel. Cette soirée semblait beaucoup plus réelle et intime que toutes les autres qu'il avait partagées avec ses anciennes compagnes. Aussi fort qu'il avait aimé Jane, il n'avait jamais ressenti cette espèce de forte connexion avec elle.

«Je pense que je tombe amoureux de toi, Loki.» Murmura Thor. Un léger bourdonnement s'échappa de la gorge de Loki et il sourit avant de rencontrer les lèvres de son amant dans un baiser.

«Cela fait déjà un long moment que je le suis, mon amour. » Avoua Loki et Thor se remémora la façon dont le brun avait l'habitude de le regarder, fasciné, pendant qu'il lui racontait ses histoires au bar.

«Et tu décides de me le révéler seulement maintenant?» Chuchota Thor en retour, fier et heureux d'avoir gagné le cœur de ce magnifique homme si facilement. Il se positionna fermement sur le lit et prit Loki tout contre lui.

«Je n'ai jamais douté que tu aies des sentiments pour moi. C'était évident, même avant que nous parlions. Mais tu avais besoin de temps, Thor. Et du temps, je t'en ai donné. »

«Tu es un homme incroyablement intelligent, Loki.» Dit Thor avec un sourire. Puis il réalisa. « Tu ne m'as jamais dit ton nom de famille ! » Loki gloussa d'amusement, son rire était sincère et cristallin. Il retourna sur Thor, s'asseyant sur ses cuisses et caressant son torse du bout des doigts.

«Pourquoi n'aurions-nous pas un second round et je te le dirai après ? » Dit Loki avec un sourire malicieux, ses yeux brillant d'un enthousiasme béat. Thor aboya un rire amusé et saisit Loki par la taille, l'épingla sous lui et mordilla son oreille.

«Je te donnerai tous les rounds que tu désireras, chéri. Je te donnerai tout pour t'entendre me chuchoter un autre secret. » Loki frissonna de plaisir à ces mots et Thor scella solennellement sa promesse d'un baiser rempli de passion amoureuse.

Deux mois et trois semaines plus tôt, Thor avait renoncé à la vie. Elle n'avait pas de sens, pas de signification, et était futile. Deux mois et trois semaines. Loki lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de temps et du temps il en avait reçu. Et avec ce temps qui lui avait été donné, Thor avait retrouvé son amour de la vie. Il s'était retrouvé, en pourchassant avidement l'identité d'un autre homme. Une fois sa mère lui avait dit qu'il y avait un ange pour chacun d'entre nous. Un ange vagabondant sur Terre qui apparaitrait quand il aurait besoin de lui. Loki l'avait sauvé. Alors peut-être que Loki était son ange. Son propre ange en perdition. Mais pour l'instant, il y avait une chose dont Thor était certain. Loki était son amoureux, son homme, son danseur privé.

THE END


	2. Facebook twitter (suppression le 28)

Bonjour tout le monde ^^

.

Non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais s'il vous plait attendez avant de fermer la page ^^.

Il s'agit en réalité d'une note d'information afin de vous signaler que j'ai créer un compte Twitter qui servira à vous annoncer tout ce qui se passera au niveau traduction, c'est à dire, aussi bien l'avancer de la traduction que la prise de nouveau projet! ^^

Egalement, je pense qu'à la fin d'un projet, je pourrais solliciter votre aide, afin d'en choisir un nouveau ;p (Mais bien sûr, j'en parlerais le moment venu et là-bas ^^.

Si jamais vous avez des questions, où juste envie de laisser un petit message afin de, je ne sais pas, poser une petite question ou juste prendre de mes nouvelles ou que sais-je encore, vous pourrez le faire là-bas. Il s'agira de notre zone de partage^^

Alors pour celles et ceux qui sont intéressée par ce que je viens de dire, vous pouvez dors et déjà vous rendre sur mon profil, où il y aura une petite question à laquelle j'aimerais bien que vous répondiez et ci cela ne vous intéresse pas et que vous souhaitez juste connaitre le nom du compte, allez également sur mon profil, il est dans la description ^^

J'ai vraiment envie d'échanger avec vous =°^°=

.

Edit:

Ayant constaté que vous ne pouvez pas tous devenir communautaires de twitter, j'ai décidée de créer également une page Facebook pour vous. N'hésitez pas à venir liker la page afin d'être mis au courant de l'avancement des projet! Le nom est également sur mon profile mais je vous en met le lien ici.

Twitter: twitter RenardBleu_Pvs

Facebook: www. facebook RenardBleuPvs/

.

Sur ceux,

Passez une bonne journée/soirée

Le Renard Bleu.


End file.
